


Los Abismos En El Medio.

by Alesaaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Nondescript Mention of Character Death, Past Life Death, Past Lives, Pining, Soul Bond, Spanish Translation, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, soul mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesaaz/pseuds/Alesaaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se ha hecho a la idea de que él y Derek no estarán juntos en esta vida. Tienen demasiados problemas sin resolver. Aparte, Derek no le quiere, eso lo sabe muy bien.</p>
<p>Está equivocado, eventualmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Abismos En El Medio.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Chasms Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694571) by [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish). 



> Este es un prompt que Yo le sugerí a Alex algún tiempo atrás, y viendo que amo este trabajo un montón tanto como le amo a Alex, dije porque no? Y vine a traducirlo. Disfruten chicos.
> 
> No tuve ningún beta, así que cualquier error en traducción es completamente mío.

 

"¿Qué tan idiota eres?" Derek pregunta. Oh, Derek con la cara linda y el cabello lindo y esos brazos agradables y ese  _todo_ agradable, de verdad. Envidiable, pero también logra ser el objeto de su afecto. Afiable - Enviable -- Esas ni son palabras... 

"Lo que sea que tiene a Erica y Boyd está aún allá afuera y tú estás  _emborrachándote_ en tu Jeep."

"¿En escala de uno al diez? Venga, es el mejor lugar para tomar, no seré atrapado," Dice Stiles, retorciendose fuera del asiento trasero, soló lo suficiente para ver la cara de desaprobación de Derek. El movimiento hace que la botella de Jack debajo de él se desprenda y ruede penosamente lejos. Stiles tantea alrededor hasta que agarra el cuello, sacándola de nuevo. Pegándole en la cara sin ceremonia. "Joder."

"Eres un diez ahora mismo," Dice Derek. "Ser atrapado por tu papá es mejor que morir en las manos de lo que sea que está allá afuera, Stiles." El equilibrio de Stiles cambia radicalmente cuando Derek lo jala hacía arriba de la camisa. La botella se balancea precariamente en sus dedos.

"Probablemente no," Stiles pelea, mientras parpadea a Derek, tratando de aclarar su cabeza. Hay una razón por la que Stiles está acá afuera para empezar.  _Derek_ es la razón, con su cara sin afeitar y sus ojos deslumbrantes. Es tonto y Stiles  _lo odia_ _._

Bueno no, Stiles no odia la cara,  _nadie_ podría odiar esa cara. Él odia como esa cara le hace  _sentir._ Como si hubiera miel en su interior, pegajosa y resbalosa, llenando cada resquicio en él. Como si hubiera paja en sus venas y algodón en su cabeza. Lo esta pesando, arrastrándolo a lo profundo.

"Eres irremediable," Dice Derek, regresandolo al asiento con sus grandes, calidas manos. Stiles se siente injusta y completamente enrojecido. Su cabeza rueda por el asiento del Jeep. Sin perder tiempo, Derek ya está en el asiento de enfrente, llevándolos fuera de la preserva.

"Irrremediablemente enamorado de ti" Stiles suspira. Todo lo que hace Derek le hace  _quererle_ con cada fibra de su ser. Quererle tanto que sus dientes duelen, sus venas se contraen con solo pensar en tocar a Derek. Stiles arrastra la botella por el asiento, tomando otro trago. Derek lo mira por el retrovisor. Sus ojos parecen oscuros. No lo están.

"¿Hablas contigo mismo?" Pregunta Derek, sus cejas se elevan. Cejas juzgonas. Stiles se burla. Suena profundo por el whiskey y desesperación.

"No pretendas que no escuchaste," Dice Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. "Como tú -- Me escuchaste, tienes ese oído de lobo funcionando"

Stiles revuela sus manos por las orejas de Derek. Para ser honestos, no esta lo suficientemente borracho para esto. Faltaría un tercio de la botella para ponerlo en el punto en el que  _en realidad_ no está en control de lo que sale de su boca. Está concientemente tomando la decisión de confesarsele a Derek borracho. Eso podría ser un oxímoron. No está completamente borracho, Está confensadose a Derek, él sabe exactamente lo que está diciendo. Él negara todo venga la mañana. _  
_

"Stiles"

"Derek"

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Derek, a propósito condescendiente. Stiles le resopla, de nuevo. Cuando toma un trago, el Jack le quema la garganta y hace sus ojos llenarse de agua. Puede sentirlo en la nariz.

 

 

 

 

"¿Puedo contarte una historia?" Le pregunta, asegurándose de alargar las eses. Mientras Derek lo crea más borracho, mejor lo podrá negar todo en la mañana. Es demasiado doloroso, no lo puedo seguir guardando para si mismo. Él no es un martir. Al contrario.

 

 

"¿Qué lograra eso, Stiles?" Pregunta Derek, suena como un largo suspiro. Las cosas no cambiaran entre ellos. Stiles no le responderá.

"Erase una vez, dos almas," Derek mantiene sus ojos en el camino, pero Stiles los mira por el retrovisor. "Esas almas estaban tan anamoradas que se encontraron con una bruja de poder considerable y la hicieron atar sus almas. La bruja lo hizo para que, no importa  _en que_ vida esten o  _donde_ terminen, ellos se encontrarán. Estaban destinados para el otro. Hechos para el otro. Se hicieron  _ellos mismos_ para el otro."

"¿De qué hablas Stiles?"

"Almas gemelas, compañeros, ¡amantes reencarnados! Almas atadas juntas, que viajan juntas a través... a través de espacio y tiempo, toda esa mierda loca de Doctor Who. Lo hacen juntas, todas las veces. Reencarnan juntas."

"¿Una bruja les hizo eso?"

“Sí"

"¿Crees en la reencarnación Stiles?" Pregunta Derek, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles en el espejo de nuevo. Hay algo raro en su expresión que Stiles no entiende. Incredulidad, un poco de burla, algo más en ellos que Stiles trata de no nombrar. Stiles alza su mentón desafiante.

"Sí" Dice stiles. Suena amargo, una mordida muy dura para su gran bocota. Es un idiota. Si Stiles recuerda las vidas pasadas, entonces Derek no, en lo absoluto. Ese es la cosa. Siempre hay un truco, ¿no es así?

"Eres un idiota," Dice Derek, frunciendo. El esofago de Stiles quema con todo lo que no puede decir.

"Oh, lo siento, señor  _hombre lobo._ La licantropía es real, pero Dios prohíba que la energía sea reciclada en el universo de una manera especifica"

"Eso no es reencarnación."

"¡ _Eso_ tu no lo sabes!" Dice Stiles, un poco descentrado, un poco molesto. "Ni siquiera crees que sea algo, no puedes decir que estoy mal solo por que te sientes contradictorio. Se llama Conservación de la Energía"

"Sé lo que es la conservación," Dice Derek, cara plana. No hay emoción, ni expresión. Es un muro blanco. Stiles no sabe como puede mantener esa cara. Como puede no sentir nada.

"¿Lo sabes? Lo último que supe es que dejaste la preparatoria cuando tu familia fue asesinada," Responde Stiles, alzando una ceja. El aire en el coche se tensa como una liga estirada. Stiles quiere gruñirle. Hay un animal atrapado traqueteando por su pecho.

"Es por esto que no salimos, Stiles," Derek le dice con un suspiro, "Dices cosas estupidas como esa." Stiles se sume en el asiento, no dice nada.

El Jeep se detiene frente a su casa con una sacudida. Las ventanas están oscuras, la calzada vacía. Su papá trabaja hasta tarde, tomando más tiempo para tratar de encontrar a Boyd y Erica. Stiles tropieza al salir del Jeep, su pierna se atora a un lado de el. Cuando por fin se endereza, Derek está al frente de él. El cansancio no se le nota mucho, pero Stiles sabe observar. Hay alguna ojeras, no muy notables, bajo sus ojos, su piel esta palida y fina.

"¿Qué tratas de decir Stiles?" Derek pregunta. A Stiles le toma un minuto entender, no muy seguro de lo que esta hablando hasta que recuerda la historia que trataba de contarle a Derek sobre la bruja. Derek tiene curiosidad y Stiles lo nota. Él quiere saber, pero quisiera que _no_ tener ganas de saber. Deber ser un infierno vivir en su cabeza.

"¿Porqué sigues diciendo my nombre así?" Demanda Stiles indignado. Suena como un insulto si es que ha escuchado alguno. Suena como una barrera entre ellos. El nombre de Stiles, así nada más.

"Porque es tu nomre," Responde Derek, removiendose en su lugar. El camino a la puerta está detrás de Derek. Stiles no quiere rodearlo para llegar a ella. Odia esto demasiado. Puede sentir sus emciones quemandole la garganta, haciendo su camino fuera de ella.

"¿Crees en la reencarnación Derek? El nombre de Derek, así nada más. Levantando su barrera. La mirada de Derek no se suaviza. Al contrario, se endurece más contra Stiles. Están teniendo la misma conversación, Derek no lo quiere admitir.

"No"

Las venas de Stiles se contraen, se siente como un golpe en sus intestinos. Lo peor de todo es que no le sorprende.

Stiles da un paso atrás, siente la puerta del Jeep contra su hombro. Se voltea y toma la botella del asiento trasero. Está casi vacía. Cuando la drena, camina al bote de reciclaje del vecino a tirarla. Es mejor estar seguros que arrepentidos. Derek no lo sigue, pero Stiles siente el peso de su mirada en la espalda.

Cuando camina de regreso, Derek aún le esta mirando.

"¿Hemos terminado?" Le pregunta Stiles. Ya no pretende mas estar borracho. No vale la pena seguir pretendiendo. Esta zumbado. Pudo haber tomado un par de horas, pero se ha acabado media botella de Jack solo. Que gran logro.

"¿Porqué te importa esa historia?" Pregunta Derek en tono bajo. No agrego el nombre de Stiles, la barrera se ha caído. Stiles echa la cabeza para atrás y se rie amargo.

"No - "

"Stiles." Y ahí está, su nombre de nuevo. Lento, elastico, viscoso. Los ojos de Stiles pesan cuando se acerca a Derek y deposita un beso en sus labios. Para Stiles es eléctrico, llenando su cuerpo de un bienestar que no puede negar. El mundo se voltea y alinea cuando sus labios se encuentran. Derek no lo besa de vuelta.

Stiles se aleja rapido, pasando junto a Derek para entrar a su casa.

"¿Crees que puede amarme?" Le pregunta Stiles. La llave se desliza en la cerradura, pero el no la abre aún. Su corazón se ciñe en su pecho, dolorosamente estrecho.

"Probablemente no," Responde Derek. Stiles no se molesta en decir nada mas. Entra a la casa y aporreo la puerta.

 

 

 

 

La historia de la bruja es real. 

En una vida muy lejanda, la primera en que Stiles y Derek se enamoraron, lo hicieron. Hicieron que la bruja cociera sus almas juntas para que no hubiera un "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Fue logico en su moento, estaban muy enamorados. Ahora, Stiles no sabe si lo que hicieron fue lo mejor. Solo porque él es el que  _sabe_. Sonó como la mejor solución para el amor y la muerte, pero no lo fue.

Hay pilas de libretas en su habitación, aventados en las esquinas de su closet. Detalles de sueños en cada pagina. Sueños que en realidad son memorias de vidas pasadas, vidas que Stiles ha vivido, vidas por las que su alma viajo. Hay algunas cosas que ha establecido:

Primero, no hay reglas para el tiempo. ¿Todo ese tiempito tambaleante sin destino? Sí, así es como va. El tiempo - se curva, se riza, se vuelve y se retracta sin explicaión. Tiene sus propias reglas que no parecen seguir la física de la Tierra. Stiles no trata de diseccionarlo. El orden cronológico de sus vidas no sigue  _un orden cronológico._ Una vez saltó de 1940 al 856 De esta era. Técnicamente hacía atrás. Aun así, es totalmente lógico para las reglas no-lineales del tiempo.

Segundo, la rima aplica. 'uno en ignorancia, uno en amor'. Es como una etiqueta. La bruja rompio sus almas y las reformo. Cada alma con piezas de la otra: fracturada, pero entera. Un alma rota solo busca ser reparada, así que sus almas siempre se buscaran, buscan sus piezas restantes. Eso asegura que siempre estarán llamando por la otra, sin importar nada más. Stiles y Derek no anticiparon que la bruja les pediría una compensación. El truco es que en cada vida, solo uno de ellos sabe que son almas gemelas. Solo uno de ellos tiene las memorias de vidas pasadas, de ellos  _juntos._

Tercero, ellos  _nunca estan juntos._ Jamas. Siempre estan separados, solos, sin el otro. Cada vez que se encuentran,  _si_ se encuentran, siempre hay algo que evita que  _esten_ juntos. Usualmente, uno piensa que el otro está completamente loco al proponer que son almas gemelas, pero hay otros factores. Otras personas, aveces muerte. Apesta. Lo deja vacío y doliendo, una herida abierta donde su corazón debería de estar.

Las vidas en si son interesantes. Stiles vislumbra la diferencia entre los tiempos. lo que sería ser algo más que un humano. Todo es diferente. La fecha, el lugar, el rostro, el nombre, la especie... Cambian y se rotan y fluyen y se alteran.

Lo único que se mantiene igual es el profundamente arraigado anhelo por Derek. El constante dolor en su pecho; la vibración de sus átomos que insisten que se acerque, que este con Derek. Es angustioso que nunca,  _nunca_ pasa.

 

 

 

 

Antes de que Stiles se emborrachara pelearon porque Stiles quería ayudar a Derek a encontrar a Erica y Boyd.

Derek dijo, "No hay razón para que vengas, ¿Sabes eso?"

Derek dijo, "Sabes que necesito la ayuda de  _Scott,_ ¿Cierto? No la tuya"

Derek dijo, "Eres  _humano._ No vas a ser capaz de ayudarme"

Derek dijo, "Eres inútil, Stiles"

Stiles dijo, "Jodeté, Derek. Jesucristo, estoy tratando de ayudar y lo único que haces es insistir con lo de  _Scott._ Quien ni siquiera quiere ayudarte, por cierto. ¿Porqué?, porque le has  _mentido_ y  _manipulado._ Es literalmente lo único que  _puedes hacer_ , ¿No es cierto? Manipular a los demás para que te ayuden, manipularlos para que acepten ser mordidos. No soy él que es inútil, tú eres el inútil."

Stiles dijo, "¿Cuantas veces habrías muerto sino hubiéramos rescatado tu trasero? Nosotros fuimos lo que reventamos el trasero de Peter con Molotov. Si no hubieramos estado ahí, hubieras perdido y lo sabes. ¿La piscina? Te habrías  _ahogado._ No pretendas que eres bueno en esto."

Stiles dijo, "¿Perdiste a tus betas y no me dejas ayudar? Buena jodida suerte, camarada."

Stiles sabe de buena mano que Derek destruyo un carro de tren después de esa pelea. No dijo ni una palabra, solo jadeos y ruidos cabreados que se enterraron en lo profundo del pecho de Stiles cada vez que sonaba más herido. Stiles lo sabe porque lo escucho fuera de la estación de trenes, deseando tener las bolas para ir y disculparse.

Tal vez Stiles fue un idiota al pensar que Derek sería más dócil después que, ya sabes, Stiles continuo salvando su vida. Ni siquiera  _contando_ lo de la bala de acónito, porque técnicamente ese fue Scott, ¿Pero la piscina? Venga. Entonces, ese comentario: Inútil. Como si Stiles no estuviera actuando como un intermediario entre Scott, los betas y  _Derek._

Jodido Inútil.

Malagradecido más que nada.

Las peleas no cambian nada tampoco. Cuando llega un nuevo día y tienen que trabajar juntos, actúan como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubieran despellejado con solo sus palabras, cortando profundo y más profundo hasta dejarlos a ambos ensangrentados.

Al menos la confesión de amor alcohólica de Stiles no elimina la oportunidad de ser  _normales_ entre ellos tampoco. Las peleas, los sentimientos. No cambia cuan bien trabajan juntos. No cambia cuan buenos son el uno para el otro.

Stiles debió de haber sabido que no duraría.

Derek tiene  _novia._ Hace que Stiles quiera arrancarse la piel, es tan  _mal. Rechina_ sus nervios. Una camisa muy corta y muy apretada, haciendo fricción de la manera equivocada. Stiles lo evita hasta que ya no puedo. Sí, dejandole saber a Derek que su novia es una psicópata, demonio asesino? Salvando su trasero, una vez más. Aprentemente Derek no tiene esperanza sin Stiles. Pues,  _duh,_ eso ya lo vieron. Solo que Stiles esta demasiado preocupado por su papá para restregárselo a Derek en la cara. 

Al menos Derek le cree, ¿Cierto? Al menos salvan el día. Al menos Derek actúa como si todo fuera normal entre ellos. Al menos Stiles no tiene que verlo con Jennifer de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

Al menos Derek se va, ¿Cierto?

Eso es mejor que estar, amistad inestable y todo, cojeando a su alrededor. Al menos Stiles no tiene que lidiar con toques interrumpidos y palabras cortadas entre ellos. Al menos si Derek no está, él no tiene que lidiar con tenerlo alrededor y no poder estar  _con el._ El dolor sordo de la soledad es por metros mejor que tener a Derek ignorando a Stiles continuamente. Cerca, pero no tan cerca.

Eso es mejor, ¿No es cierto?

 

 

 

 

Las pesadilla son horribles. Stiles ha tenido pesadillas antes. Han habido un par de ocasiones en las que Derek ha muerto frente a Stiles en otras vidas -- Como cuando Stiles fue una sirena y Derek un náufrago. Stiles lo jalo a la superficie y lo ayudo a respirar, sus primeras palabras de alivio fueron: "Aquí estas". Hablando con Stiles incluso cuando él no tenía _ni idea_ y no hablaba su idioma. La vida abandono a Derek en menos de una hora, pero pasó el tiempo mirando a Stiles con sus verdes ojos, como la profundidad del mar, y Stiles sintió cuan bueno era en su pecho.

O cuando Stiles conoció a Derek iban en el tran en los '30s. Bromearon un poco, por poco no se cruzan sus caminos. Stiles cayo del techo del tren el día siguiente rompiéndose el cuello en el suelo.

Solo eso fue bastante traumático, pero las pesadillas que tiene -- 

Ahogándose, quemándose, enterrano, jadeando por aliento. Gritando hasta que sus pulmones no se lo permiten, pero sin lograr hacer ningún ruido. Hasta los codos en la sangre de su padre, de Scott, de Derek. Sofocándolo lentamente, la presión en su pecho -- No puede respirar -- 

"Creo que tengo TEPT," Dice Stiles. Es muy pasado de la media noche. Es demasiado tarde, no es un buen momento.

"No me sorprendería," Responde Derek después de un buen rato. Se le oye cansado, pero no exhausto, como si el indulto fuera bueno. Talvez lo es para  _él_ , pero Stiles puede sentirlo en su pecho.

"Estoy teniendo pesadillas," Stiles suena como uñas en una pizarra. "Se sienten muy real. Aveces, pienso que estoy despierto. No tiene sentido. Todo el tiempo sueño mierda muy real, pero esto se siente diferente."

No sabe porque le cuenta a Derek esto. A Derek no le agrada Stiles mucho. Bueno, probablemente eso sea una mentira. Después de todo lo que han vivido, él le agrada a Derek un poco. _Confian_ el uno en el otro, pero Stiles tenía razón con la noche en la preserva cambiando cosas entre ellos. Cualquier tentativa amistad que crecía entre ellos empezo a balancearse and sacudirse después de eso.

"¿Sueñas cada noche?" Le pregunta Derek. Stiles mira al techo, su voz se mueve a través de él como una varilla de zahorí.

"Pues -- Sí."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Nada," Miente Stiles.

"Stiles." Otra vez su nombre, así nomas.

"Brujas," Admite Stiles.

"¿Sobre la bruja divide almas?" Pregunta Derek. Stiles jamas había deseado tanto que el borracho aquella noche haya sido Derek. Quiza así él habría olvidado la conversación y evitado a Stiles la humillación.

"Sí."

"Lo que dijiste --"

"No hablemos de eso," Dice Stiles falsamente animado y frenético. Le cuesta mucho el no colgar.

"Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi," Derek le insiste, Stiles solo ríe. No es gracioso.

"Son las 3 am y estás -- estás -- Ni siquiera se  _donde_ estás. ¿Quieres qué hablemos de esto  _ahora?"_ Dice Stiles.

"Estoy en Sudamérica --"

"WOW, ¿Qué tal el clima?"

" _Stiles_ "

"No digas mi nombre de esa manera,  _Derek._ " Su nombre, solo así. Se siente como un muro entre ellos.

"Esta no es otra cosa como con Lydia, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunta Derek. El cerebro de Stiles no funciona.

"¿Algo como lo de Lydia? ¿Que cosa con Lydia? Espera -- ¿Comó  _sabes tú_ de eso?" Demanda Stiles. Hay una capa de sudor en sus manos, nervios y más. La conversación se le sale de las manos.

"Cora fue a la escuela contigo," La línea cruje cuando Derek suspira, como si Stiles fuera difícil a propósito.

"Eso que tiene que ver con --"

"Sólo no quiero que te obsesiones --"

" _¿Me obsesione?"_ Demanda Stiles, voz subiendo en intensidad. Rompiendo el silencio de la habitación como látigo. Derek deja de hablar, la línea cae a negativos decibelios. Stiles respira profundo, tratando de calmar su tembloroso corazon.

"Eres joven, Stiles," Dice Derek con voz frustrada. "Eres demasiado joven --"

"¿Para estar enamorado, pero no para enfrentarme a asesinos en masa y criaturas sobrenaturales? Que mente tan cerrada, imbécil. Jódete."

Stiles cuelga y avienta el teléfono contra la pared, el enojo le corre en la venas. No hay satisfacción en mandar a Derek al carajo, solo hace que la quemadura fría en su pecho se intensifique. La ansiedad se acomoda pesada en su estomago. Le toma horas poder dormir.

 

 

 

 

En esta vida, Derek está muy fracturado. Hace que su rostro se vea estirado y exhausto. Líneas duras y mandíbula apretada. Stiles como luce un Derek feliz -- Es totalmente lo opuesto a como Derek luce ahora. Hace que sus ojos se arruguen, lo hace accesible y suave, iluminándolo desde su interior. El Derek de esta vida es un muro cuidadosamente alzado que aleja todo él.

Cuando Stiles vio a Derek por primera vez en el bosque, su cerebro registró "¡esto es  _todo_ , ahí esta él!". Por supuesto, nada es ta fácil. Fueron aventados juntos, pero no de la manera en que Stiles deseaba. Derek no confió en Stiles, no quiso confiar en Stiles. Nunca sería tan facil como bailar hacía Derek y decirle que son almas gemelas, que fueron destinados para estar juntos. Habría logrado que Stiles pareciera un  _demente._  No podría ser siquiera lo que quiere Derek. Stiles no puede forzar las cosas entre ellos, él sabe que eso solo los separaría más.

Desgarro a Stiles en pedazos y él no pudo hacer  _nada_  sobre ello. Stiles quería tomar a Derek, cuidarlo. Quería arreglar a Derek con sus propias manos, asegurarle que es amado. Dios, más que nada Derek es amado. Un amor que llena a Stiles hasta el tope y amenaza con derramarse por doquier. Era todo para Derek y él no tiene ni idea.

 

 

 

 

Después que el Nogitsune arde, se reagrupan donde Deaton. Stiles no quiere estar ahí -- Las muertes de Allison y Aiden se sienten como marcas frescas en su piel. La influencia que tenía el nogitsune en su cuerpo sigue ahí. Esta exhausto, desvaneciéndose rápido. Sus pensamiento no terminan de formarse, están como hundidos en melaza. Humillado, se hace a un lado, intenta desesperado en no pensar en lo que pasó mientras estaba poseído.

"¿Stiles?" Habla Scott, sus manos son gentiles al mover a Stiles de su estupor y regresandolo a la conversación. Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que tan ido estaba. Pestañea una vez. Todos le están mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"Me estaba preguntando," Dice Deaton mientras de acerca a Stiles. Sus manos se extienden hacia él, pero se detienen. A Stiles le toma un minuto darse cuenta que Deaton espera su permiso para tocarlo. Le toma aún decidir que está bien. Stiles asiente en acuerdo. Solo quiere que esto se termine.

"Usualmente, un vacante se une a su ocupante," Dice Deaton levantando los parpados de Stiles para observar sus ojos, sus manos son gentiles como en un examen físico. "En tu caso, el vacante se dividió. ¿Sabes que pudo haber causado esa reacción?"

Stiles no entiende

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que un vacante se une?" Pregunta Isaac. Stiles salta en sorpresa y le mira. Isaac le evita la mirada.

"Un vacante se une al alma, volviéndose uno solo --"

Stiles se echa a reir.

No puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera es gracioso, pero hay algo en todo esto. Que arrebatan de su interior en jadeos ásperos, los ojos le pican con lágrimas divertidas. Lágrimas histéricas: Como ya lo dijo, no es divertido.

"Ha perdido la cabeza," Se burla Isaac. Stiles le enseña el dedo medio.

"Fallo en encontrarle lo divertido al asunto," Dice Deaton. Es gentil, pero su mirada le pesa a Stiles. Stiles bufé y mira alrededor. Lydia está casí desmayada en una silla en el rincón, los ojos le pesan del llanto. Isaac está recargado en la pared, miserable y molesto. Scott revolotea a su lado, Kira se fue, Ethan está en el pasillo. Allison, se ha ido, se ha ido, no está más.

Derek está en la entrada, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Stiles le mira a los ojos. Se ven por un buen rato. Stiles lo va a joder todo, de nuevo.

"¿Podrías explicarnos?" Le sugiere Deaton.

"Mi alma está ocupada," Le dice Stiles así de simple. Todos le miran confundido. Incluso Lydia alza la cabeza, interesada, curiosa. Derek se hace para atrás, casí fuera de la habitación. Escapando, siempre escapando.

"¿Comó sabes eso y qué significa?" Le cuestiona Scott.

"Una bruja me dijo," Dice Stiles divertido. Nadie le cree. Derek está por poco fuera de la puerta. "En una vida pasada, pedí que mi alma fuese fracturada y atada a la de alguien más." Su voz baja de tono dramáticamente, pausa para crear efecto. "Yo cree mi alma gemela"

Deaton le mira. De todos, él es el único que le creería a Stiles.

"¿Quién?" Pregunta Deaton después de un largo silencio incomodo.

Derek ya no esta en la entrada, Stiles le escucha salir pesadamente del lugar.

"No importa," Responde Stiles mirando al techo. "Él no me ama."

 

 

 

En el Simposio, Aristophanes habla sobre humanos con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, una cabeza pero 2 rostros. Ellos eran así de poderosos, por lo que los Dioses los dividieron, partiendo el alma a la mitad. Los humanos fueron pues forzados a buscar su otra mitad, para ser uno de nuevo. Se dijo que no había gozo más grande que encontrar a tu alma gemela. Que la vida estaría completa con el otro.

Stiles desearía que fuera verdad.

 

 

 

De regreso de México, Derek, con ojos muy abiertos, le pregunta, "Te conozco, ¿Verdad?"

Los intentos de Stiles se sienten amarrados. Todos en el Jeep miran a Derek sorprendidos. Stiles contempla su carita de bebe, cachetes regordetes, las orejas enormes. El dolor no mengua. Calmando su corazón, se ríe.

"Realmente no"

 

 

 

En algunas vidas, Stiles era un buscavidas. Cuando supo que Derek se hallaba vivo, lo encontró y se hizo su amigo, insistiendo que se conocían. En otras, le dijo todo a Derek y en otras solo dejo que el agua tomara su curso natural. En algunas otras, jamás pudo encontrarlo. En otras, uno de los dos moría antes de encontrar al otro.

En esta vida, Stiles cree que sería feliz solo con dejarlos ser. El que hayan nacido en el mismo lugar en un milagro en sí. Tal vez fueron destinados para algo diferente. Esta vida puede ser un punto de inflexión.

 

 

 

 

Stiles comete el error de acompañar a Scott a revisar la Preserva buscando evidencia de los GI joes, black ops, lo que sea que sean. No trae su bate hoy, Stiles asumió que serían solo los dos, recorriendo los bosques en busca de trampas explosivas. Estaba equivocado.

Derek está ahí, chaqueta de cuero como un armadura, y su también-usa-cuero novia. Amiga con derecho. Braeden, Lo que sea que sea ella, le hace rechinar los dientes. Se siente tan  _mal_ como arrancar la etiqueta de la camisa y aún te este molestando. Es totalmente posesión y celos. El  _alma_ de Stiles pertenece al  _alma_ de Derek, pero este no tiene ni idea, así que anda jugando por doquier. Hombrezuelo. _  
_

"¿Estarás bien?" Pregunta Scott, frunciendo a Stiles. Stiles alza el hombro. Mira a Derek y braeden a los ojos deliberadamente, asentando en saludo. Braeden asiente, Derek mira hacía otro lado.

No han hablado desde lo de Deaton. A Stiles no le importa. Así es más fácil para él ya que está ávidamente ignorando la situación.

"No me dijiste que era una actividad en grupo," Responde Stiles. Suena como si estuviera jugando. No lo está. Scott aporrea sus hombros con él y luego los encoge, Stiles se empieza a relajar. Todo va a estar bien.

Terminan separados.

Stiles se arrepiente de no cargar su bate. Pues podría arrastrarlo por el piso, para activar alguna trampa. En su lugar, tiene que agacharse y observar que el follaje no se vea alterado como si fuera Aragorn o algo así. Como no es Aragorn, entonces no puede saber. Camina tan despacio como puede, pero -- 

De repente se escucha el click-clack cuando acciona una trampa. Stiles se congela en el sitio. Una vez que quite la presión de la bomba que activo, probablemente será como algo que se parece más a la  _muerte._

"¿Chicos?" Llama Stiles, voz fuerte y temblorosa. "Creo que encontre una. My cuerpo esta físicamente sobre una, creo que morire si me muevo. ¿Chicos? ¿Quién sea? Marco ¿Polo? En serio, ¡No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo! Yo --"

Stiles es jalado a un lado sin advertencia. Su espalda esta contra un árbol, el dolor naciendo de donde se impactó, sus músculos tensándose. Es mejor que estar en la trampa. Estalla muy fuerte, como un ruidoso disparo al aire. Las líneas de la malla que crea brillan con un rojo profundo, zizeando mientras se queman. Sí, Stiles estaría totalmente muerto.

Es el peso solido de Derek que lo presiona al árbol. Si nada, el hecho hace que le lata más el corazón, adrelina sobre adrenalina. No es temor, para nada, solo una lujuria que quema y que no puede pelear. Es tan ardiente y repentina, que se siente  _frio._ Como si sus nervios se entumecieran debido al calor. Derek se apoya en él, entierra la nariz en su cuello.

El movimiento envía a Stiles a una espiral de lujuria vertiginosa. Por un minuto, es solo ellos presionado de pies a cabeza, Derek inspirando en su cuello, caderas retorciéndose hacía el frente. Stile está tan duro que duele. Se siente presa, atrapdo contra el árbol. Y aunque la necesidad de presionar su cuerpo contra Derek es grande, se mantiene quieto. No quiere romper el hechizo, reventar la burbuja en la que estan.

No le lleva a Derek mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Se separa con un gruñido y se aleja a pisotones de Stiles, la molestia es notable en sus músculos rígidos. La tensión se evapora una vez que Derek se aleja. Stiles se deja caer contra el árbol, mareado e inseguro.

No se molesta en quedarse después de eso, pero no importa porque Derek le busca luego.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Derek le pregunta, su voz cala bajo. Stiles sobresalta y se cae de su silla en sorpresa. Esten o no conectados en alma, Derek es un jodido sigiloso. La cara de Stiles se calienta, sus manos le hormiguean de ansiedad.

"¿Qué paso de que?" Regresa Stiles. "Estoy seguro que salvaste mi trasero de esa bomba. De echo, gracias amigo. Agradezco no estar muerto. Lo hubiera dicho antes, pero tu escapaste."

Derek se tensa en pose defensiva.

"No escape."

Stiles siente el enojo recorrerle el cuerpo, ardiente e implacable. Ya está harto. Harto de como Derek lo evita y lo aleja de él. Harto de como tiene a esta persona enfrente, la persona  _destinada para él_ , y no hay nada que Stiles pueda decir o hacer para que se quede.

"Claro que sí. ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Te asusto mi erección?" Pregunta Stiles con desprecio.

"Tienes novia," Responde Derek. Stiles se ríe de él y regresa a su computadora. No van a hablar de esto.

"Excelente punto, Sherlock."

"Es por esto que no podemos -- Es por esto que jamás habrá nada entre nosotros."

El ruido blanco en la cabeza de Stiles se intensifica.

"Eres un  _niño,_ " Dice Derek con claridad. Su voz ni se alza, pero bien podría estar  gritando en la cara de Stiles. "No sabes o que significa estar enamorado"

"¡He estado enamorado!" Protesta Stiles. Lo  _esta._ Ha estado enamorado desde el primer día que conocio a Derek. Desde que construyeron una casa juntos con sus propias manos. En esa vida cultivaron juntos, se contaron historias. Sus vidas  _giraban_ alrededor del uno y del otro. Se amaron tanto que se aseguraron de cada los separaría, jamás. Ese tipo de amor que consume desde dentro.

Dios, si pudieran verse ahora.

"Estar obsesionado de una chica con la que nunca estuviste, por años, no es amor Stiles."

Stiles retrocede con el comentario, como si fuera un golpe físico. Derek debío notarlo, pues algo le cambia el rostro de inmediato. Parece remordimiento, pero a Stiles no le importa. Esta de repente, horriblemente enfurecido.

"Eres un bastardo," Le dice Stiles perdiendo la calma. "No pretendas que me conoces."

Derek no conoce a Stiles. Derek no sabe  _nada_ sobre Stiles y él lo sabe todo sobre Derek. Stiles sabe que comidas no le gustan y en que vida dejaron de gustarle. Sabe la musica estupida que prefiere, sabe como le gusta cada bebida imaginable. Si él le preguntara a Derek sobre sus preferencias, Derek no tendría ni idea.

"Stiles," Le habla Derek frustrado.

" _¿Qué?"_ Pregunta Stiles. "Jesús, ¿Porqué sigues aquí? Ya sabes lo que siento. Ya sé como te sientes. No puedo evitar que suene  _amargo_ tampoco. ¿Podemos tan solo ignorarlo?"  _Por favor,_ le quiere rogar. No puede con estas conversaciones. No entiende la mirada rígida de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. No puedo  _manejarlo_ más.

"¿Porqué crees que merezco algo como eso?" Derek demanda de repente y con rudeza, totalmente fuera de contexto.

"¿Qué?" Stiles cuestiona, su mente se detiene. ¿Desde cuando se trata de  _eso?_ "Eso no tiene sentido. Eso no es de lo que se  _trata."_

"¿A no?" Derek pregunta, sus manos se cierran en puños. ¿Comó puedes estar con alguien que no lo merece?"

"¿Qué no _me_  merece o no merece ser _amado_?" Esas son dos preguntas diferentes. Stiles no está mejor que Stiles en está situación. Y cuando Derek no responde, Stiles se mofa, profundo en la garganta.

"Ni siquiera se trata de ti y de mie, ¿No es cierto?" Pregunta Stiles. Todavia siente sus nervios fritos. Es una cosa detrás de la otra. Derek continua empujando y Stiles está cansado de la presión. Derek no responde aún, Stiles le gruñe, "Tal vez no lo  _mereces_."

Tan pronto lo dice, sabe que está mal. Le deja un sabor ácido. Le  _lastima,_ y no se imagina como hace sentir a Derek. La pequeña vulnerabilidad de sus ojos se evapora por completo. Su mirada se endurece, se cierra. Stiles piensa con amenaza viciosa,  _sí, pudrete._ Es malvado. Stiles le quiere demasiado que la presión le crece detrás de los ojos, pero la ignora de todas maneras.

"¿Hemos terminado?" Pregunta Stiles de nuevo.

Por un minuto parece que Derek quiere seguir discutiendo, llevarlo a otro extremo, pero no tiene caso. Derek no quiere hablar con Stiles de manera saludable o productiva y Stiles ya  _lo superó._ Pensar en ellos dos le agota. Intenta existir sin tanto dolor. Malia ayuda y él la quiere. Stiles solo no necesita que le recuerden que ella  _no es Derek._ Duele menos cuando él no piensa en eso.

"Sí, ya terminamos."

Suena como el final.

Stiles no voltea cuando Derek abandona el cuarto.

 

 

 

 

Hay culturas que creen que las almas gemelas son simplemente una solo alma. Toma conciencia y se da cuenta de su soledad. Se divide ella misma en dos seres que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Basicamente es perfecta para si misma.

Tal vez ese es el problema. Dos almas son demasiadas. Conflicto de Intereses.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier, error, dato o sugerencia. Sean libres de dejarme un comentario.


End file.
